


That Time Chris Found Vin Doing Contortions

by applecameron



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds Vin doing yoga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Chris Found Vin Doing Contortions

"Tanner, what are you doing?"

The man slowly lowered his foot back to the ground. Barefoot, shirtless, he'd been standing in a position, one foot in his hand raised up over his head, that kind of made him look a bit like a bow and arrow.

They were in the livery stable, and Chris could see the horses were freshly tended to and munching on breakfast. Vin must've come out at dawn to help muck the place with the boy usually in charge of the job. He'd strolled out himself for a little post-breakfast inspection of his tack. 

But Vin wasn't talking yet. Once his foot was back to earth, he remained bent over, breathing, then lifted himself like his hips were hinges or something so his back stayed straight, and put his palms together over his head, then brought them down.

When he finally looked at Chris his eyes were smiling.

"What was that."

"Josiah taught me. From India. Stretches and the like."

Chris stuck his thumb in his pants at his waist and considered the matter for a moment. "Huh. I don't get it. Man's liable to get hurt, twisting himself about like that."

Vin pulled his shirt from where he'd draped it and began buttoning, then reached for his boots. "Seems I get hurt less when I do it regular. Riding rough country ain't so rough or something."

Something in Chris's face, confusion, maybe, with a dash of wondering what else was moving between the different pairs and subgroups of their strange seven-man team composed of so many individualist parts, prompted Vin to positive verbosity: "Besides, I like it."

"Yeah?"

They fell in together, strides in match, Chris's inspection of his tack forgotten. 

Vin raised his head in the sunlight and breathed deep. "It makes me think of Kiowa."

Not much Chris could say to that. "Well, let's get some breakfast in ya. No doubt, something's gonna happen today."

Vin put his face up to the sky again, smiling. "I'm ready for it."

THE END


End file.
